


Movie Night

by sekiharatae



Series: Day to Day Life [17]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: Seventh Heaven family night.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Day to Day Life [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I was trying to write. Watching a movie was supposed to be a minor plot point -- just something for them to do while hanging around at home -- and it became a tangental thing that wanted to grow. So I yanked it out and put it here instead. I wish there were more of it, but... this is it.

Every week on their day off, Cloud and Tifa made an effort to spend time with Denzel and Marlene. Often they went on little outings: to the Gold Saucer, or Cosmo Canyon, or even just to Healin where they could at least enjoy being outdoors around green and growing things. Sometimes, though, they spent time around the house, playing games or watching movies. Even if they did go out, it was almost habit to gather in the living room after dinner for some quiet time together, and the kids had taken to calling it ‘Movie Night’. While not as exciting as a visit to the chocobo farm, it had an appeal all its own. Gathered together on the sofa, there would be popcorn and commentary, laughter and hugs and tickles to remind all of them that their family was whole and solid.

“Alright,” Cloud said, handing each of the children some gil, “you can pick one movie apiece. If you’re back in half an hour, you can keep the change as pocket money.” Nodding, they scampered out the door, hand in hand. If they followed instructions they’d be back well before dark, and Tifa had already called the video store so the owner would know to keep an eye out. Denzel especially was very independent, and had roamed all over both Edge and Midgar; but they felt better keeping tabs.

Half an hour later the kids were back, excited about their finds, and chattering away over dinner. When the meal was finished and the dishes put away, it was time for the main event of the evening.

As was to be expected, Marlene had chosen something with magic and fairies, while Denzel’s selection featured guns and car chases. At Tifa’s suggestion, they willingly played rock-paper-scissors to determine whether they would watch _Foostforth’s Island_ or _Duke of Overkill_ first. _Duke of Overkill_ won, and as Denzel did his victory dance and Marlene tickled him in revenge, Cloud popped the disk in the player.

“What’s this about, Denzel?” Tifa asked, making herself comfortable in the middle of the sofa. Marlene snuggled down on her right side, while Cloud stretched out on her left, with Denzel beside him.

“Zeal Squalltalon, a planetary explorer fighting against a corrupt government. He’s on the run while searching for an artifact to save mankind.” Denzel’s tone made it clear he thought that was the most exciting plot for a movie, _ever_.

“Sounds vaguely familiar,” Cloud mumbled, just loud enough for Tifa to hear him, and she elbowed him sharply in rebuke, although her lips were twitching with humor.

Despite the veiled references to Shinra (as the head of the corrupt government) and Cloud (as the planetary explorer), the movie didn’t otherwise resemble their story in any way, and made for light (if somewhat ridiculous) entertainment. They all agreed that the explorer would have been better off if he’d used a sword instead of a gun, and that he should have let his childhood friend–Flora Lightspirit–come with him for the final confrontation.

Marlene was particularly emphatic about it. “Take Flora with you, Zeal!” she yelled at the screen. “How’s she supposed to kiss you if you leave her behind?!”

“This is a _guy_ film, Marlene,” Denzel retorted, “there won’t be any girly kissing stuff.”

Tifa, shaking with silent giggles, would have been alright if Cloud hadn’t then decided to very solemnly explain that kissing was, in fact, generally acceptable after the hero triumphs over the villain, even in guy films. They had to rewind to watch the climactic battle, because she’d been laughing so hard she missed it.

When _Duke of Overkill_ had finished, they took a small break. Denzel and Marlene raced each other to the bathroom, while Cloud poured drinks and Tifa made popcorn. When they resettled on the sofa–the kids switching sides–it was time for Marlene’s choice of movie. Hers took place on a mysterious island located somewhere south of Mideel. Populated by amazing animals and magical beings, it could only be found under special circumstances.

Marlene was in her element, and absolutely delighted. Denzel was grudgingly entertained. Tifa enjoyed the nostalgic look at childhood.

Cloud, as usual, fell asleep with Tifa and Marlene using him as a pillow.

  



End file.
